Numbuh Five Loves
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: A Numbuh Five fic I've worked on.... what would happen if she liked 2 or 4?
1. Her Tough boy

Hio! Lexi here! I heard you guys wanted a 4/5 fic, so here it is! I was  
really bored, so I decided to do this thing!  
  
Crash! There was a boom of thunder, and #5 shivered even more in her blue  
blanket. "Numbuh Five is so hatin' this storm. Maybe she aughta get a  
snack. It always helps Numbuh Two." She shivered, pulling her bathrobe around herself. She had made it herself. She trod down the dark hallway, and bumped into something. "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" She screamed. "AHHHHH!" the thing yelled back. The thing stood up and asked, "Numbuh Five? Tha' you?"  
She relaxed. "Oh, Hiya Numbuh Four. wha' yo' doin' up?" He just grinned that grin and helped Numbuh Five up. She blushed and thought, ' Good thin' it's so dark.' The two walked down the hall and came to the kitchen. "You know, ya nevah told Numbuh Five wha' yo' were doin' up." "Well. Ah .Uh. So Ah got scared an was headin' to your room!" Now it was his turn to blush. Numbuh Four had tried to run to Numbuh Five's room because in the last 3 weeks, she was the one that had comforted him. 3 weeks ago Numbuh Four's parents had died in a fire and Numbuh Three had dumped him. He was really feeling lost, and Numbuh Five had consoled him. He had started to rely on her; the way the team relied on him.The two grabbed 4 cookies for each of them, and 2 glasses of milk. Numbuh Four wondered, 'Should I tell her? Does  
she feel the same way? I gotta admit, Numbuh Two is roight.'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four were debating whether he should tell Numbuh Five or not. "Ya gotta tell her!" Numbuh Two had exclaimed. "Are ya crazy,  
Two?!? The Shelia would reject me in a heart-beat!" Numbuh Two smirked  
slyly. "I think she would have to think about it first.Besides, if you  
don't, she might get taken!" They weren't saying her name aloud because Numbuh Five was in the next room. "The Sheila's got a crush on Numbuh One, Not Numbuh Four." Numbuh Four cried. "Well, Numbuh Five thinks Numbuh Four is spendin' too much time with a third-person speakah." Numbuh Four froze and slowly turned around. Numbuh Five was sitting behind him and smirking. "Numbuh Five also thinks yo' got a crush on some girl! Wait till' Numbuh Five tells Numbuh Three!" Numbuh Four froze. Numbuh Three had dumped Numbuh  
Four because she had found out he had a crush on Numbuh Five!"  
  
"NONONONONONONONONONONO!" Numbuh Four had yelled. "Uh, why? She already  
dumped ya, didn't she?" Numbuh Five looked confusedly at Numbuh Four. Numbuh Four knew that if Numbuh Five did go to Numbuh Three, she would tell  
Numbuh Five that he had a crush on her.That would be bad. "I know, buh  
she'll tease meh so hard. any'ow, please, Numbuh Five, don' tell 'er!" Numbuh Five shrugged. "Aight, Numbuh Five won't. But she don't know what good it'll do." Numbuh Four let out his breath. "Thanks, Numbuh Five. Ya don' know how grateful Ah am." He grinned shyly and said, "Hea, Ah'll treat Numbuh Two and you tuh lunch. On meh." He pointed to himself. Numbuh Five answered, "Have ya forgotten how much Numbuh Two can eat?" He just smiled  
and thought, 'Ah don' care. I get to talk tuh Numbuh Five!'  
  
End Flashback  
  
They finished their cookies and headed to their rooms, walking in silence. Numbuh Four glanced at her. He had gone through a major growth spurt and he was now a lil' bit taller than Numbuh Five, and he could look her straight in the eye. Numbuh Five's hair had grown much longer, and it now touched  
the floor. The same questions were still running through Numbuh Four's head. He decided to ask. "Hey, N-Numbuh Five?" Numbuh Five glanced at him,  
her eyes sparkling underneath her cap. "D-Do ya. like meh?" Numbuh Five  
laughed. "A' course Numbuh Five does, Numbuh Four. You are her best friend." Numbuh Four swallowed. "Uh, The othah way, Numbuh Five." Numbuh Five looked ashamed and nodded. Numbuh Four grinned really big and pulled her up in his arms. Numbuh Five gave a surprised squeak and looked at him  
in question. He smiled mytseriously and said, "Good, 'cause Ah feel da same." He pushed his lips to hers. She redened as she let go, and put his  
hand in hers, walking down the hall.  
  
OK! I'm gonna put a second chappie on this, about Numbuh Two and Numbuh  
Five!!!! Look for it, people!!  
Oh, and 1 more thing! R + R! Thankies! 


	2. Her Shy boy

Numbuh 5's POV  
  
Numbuh 5 sighed. Numbuh 1 had been bugging her to sneak into the Delightful's mansion, and when she did, he complained that a corner of the  
papers she needed to get was torn off. She had just stomped over to her room, and lay there, on her bed, silent. Inside, she hated Numbuh 1. She had only joined the KND because her crush had. Numbuh 1 wouldn't have let her join, only her crush made him. Numbuh 1 trusted her crush. So did she. He was smart, funny, and he was in good physical condition. He had changed  
so much on his vacation. He was now slightly muscular, and it helped he  
didn't need power tools to fix his things. He got rid of the helmet,  
finally figuring out it looked dumb, and wore his goggles on top of his head. His eyes were a gorgeous blue, he now wore a light blue jean jacket and a white muscle shirt with brown jeans, and he had slimmed down a bit.  
He had a love, too. Machines. She longed to be one of his machines.  
Although he liked everyone, she longed to be noticed by him. He was so innocent, so oblivious. One day, she had promised herself many times, that  
she would become a machine. She acted cool, un-feeling, like a machine.  
They had become pretty good friends, though she still wanted to be a machine. She needed to be cheered up, so she headed to his room. She walked in the door, and got hit by a strong force, while a familiar voice cried, "Watch out!" in her ear. The next thing she knew, she was sitting right on  
him.  
  
Numbuh 2's POV  
  
The strato booster for the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O was almost done. I would have to release some fire power! I pushed the 'Start' button, and Numbuh 5 came in through the door! I got scared. She'd never go out with a guy who blew her to pieces! I did the thing what anyone would do. I yelled 'Watch out!" for her and when she didn't react fast enough, I pushed her aside, like a  
real hero! I was proud of myself until I realized she had landed on me.  
It's not like I couldn't get her off, I was strong enough, but when she comes to her senses, she's gonna be SO mad! I was just crazy, but the shock of her being there, head laying on my chest, was too much, and I couldn't  
move. Now she's REALLY gonna kill me! She looked up at me, looking confused. Confused? I thought she's try to beat me up. she then asked the question I knew was coming. "Why is Numbuh 5 sittin' 'ere? Numbuh 5 can't come in Numbuh 2's room wit'ou gettin' knocked ova'?" I started blushing.  
"Well, Numbuh 5, uh, I-it's a funny story really. uh, see." I chuckled nervously. Numbuh 5 looked at me dully and said, "Numbuh 2's stallin'." I  
blinked. "Huh?" Numbuh 5 waited until I got it. "N-no I'm not!" I stuttered. Hoagie, I said to myself, shut up before you make things worse. Numbuh 5 said, "Tell Numbuh 5 why she's hea." I swallowed and came up with a clever response: "Well, that's easy. You're here because you came to see me, 'member?" Numbuh 5 put her head in her hands. "Sorry.." I mumbled as I helped her to her feet. Please, don't make me make her cry. "Numbuh 5?" I  
whispered, wondering if she was ok.  
  
Numbuh 5's POV Numbuh 5 couldn't believe the boy she liked was askin' her if she was OK.  
Numbuh 5 pretended to cry, an' her crush did som'thin' weird. He pulled Numbuh 5 real close like, and kissed her! He whispered, "I'm really sorry,  
Numbuh Five, please don't cry! I was trying to cheer you up! I can't believe I made you cry. I'm really sorry!" then, cause he thought Numbuh  
Five wasn't listening', he mumbled, "Numbuh Five's gonna kill me for  
kissing her. at least I got to before I die of embarrassment. I can't  
believe I made my crush cry! What kind of a doofus makes his would-be- girlfriend cry? Hoagie, you IDIOT!" Numbuh Five couldn't believe it. Numbuh  
Five has a crush on Numbuh Two. An' da feelin' is mutual? Before Numbuh  
Five knew it, Numbuh Five was kissin' her crush! Numbuh Two almost fell ova. "W-why did you do that?" he stuttered "You like Numbuh Five?" Numbuh Two lowered his head. "Yea, I do. I, am a psychological mechanical genius, but I have a crush on the coolest girl on the block. You are. amazing. You sneak into the Delightful Children's mansion all the time, you put up with Numbuh One, and you always keep us in check. I am not worthy of you. You are my dream girl. You are -MMMHHH!" Numbuh Five pushed her lips against  
his. All she said was, "Stop wit' da sermons and kiss Numbuh Five, will ya?" He got a RM smile on his face, and pulled Numbuh Five closer, so she  
was on his lap. "You seriously have a crush on me?" Numbuh Five nodded.  
"Good." He pulled her in again.  
  
That's a second! I warn u, it had NOTHING to do wit' da first! Oh, yea! I  
do not own KND.  
Cio! 


End file.
